


Leezello Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Leezello that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Kudos: 6





	1. Beautiful Perm

Anonymous asked: jos girlfriend telling her she looks beautiful with the perm

Jo let out a miserable groan as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, frowning. 

She shouldn’t have agreed to getting her hair permed. She should have just went with a stupid wig. 

Now she was absolutely regretting her life choices. Maybe Joan Deacon was badass enough to rock this hairstyle, but Jo felt more like a giant broccoli. 

A pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. 

“What’s the matter?” Gwen asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto her cheek, and Jo sighed. 

“I fucked up.” she said with a bitter chuckle, and Gwen raised her eyebrows in question.

“Care to elaborate?" 

Jo sighed again, making a sour face in the mirror. 

"The perm.” she said, pointing to her hair.

“I look awful with it. I shouldn’t have let them perm it…" 

Gwen tutted softly before she could continue, her arms tightening around her waist. 

"Nonsense. You look beautiful.”

Jo chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying.” Gwen said, bringing a hand up to card it through the bouncy curls. 

“You look absolutely adorable. It’s nice to the touch, too.”

She gently ruffled her hair as if to accentuate her point, and Jo laughed. 

“You seriously like it?" 

"Mhm. I really do.”

Jo smiled, turning around in her girlfriend’s arms to pull her into a deep kiss, all the while Gwen kept playing with her new hair.

Well, if Gwen liked it so much, then she shouldn’t complain either, right?


	2. Some Advice

dancingdeakysstuff asked: Old Joger gives advices to Jo about her relationship with Gwen and nasty paparazzis.

“The most important lesson: keep your cool. Don’t try to beat paparazzos up.”

Joan gave Regina a look, who held her hands up in defense. 

“They were fucking vultures, what was I supposed to do?”

Joan waved a dismissive hand, turning back to Jo and Gwen. 

“Don’t mind her. Be polite, but you can always say something cryptid to scare them off.”

“I think you can give us lessons of that. You’re like, the queen of cryptid.” Jo laughed, and Joan gave a shrug and a sly smile. 

“There will always be rumors, so prepare for that, too.” Regina chimed in. 

“Rumors…?” Gwen asked, a little confused. 

“I mean, we are already out, what’s there to have rumors about?" 

Joan and Regina chuckled at the same time, giving each other a look that basically read "oh these sweet, naive children”. 

“Rumors can be spread about anything, basically.” Regina answered, frowning as a few not so nice memories came to mind. 

“There was a time people were convinced Regina was cheating on me because she hugged one of her friends. There were entire speculations about it.” Joan reminisced, shaking her head at the memory. 

Gwen and Jo winced, unconsciously pulling closer to each other. 

“Be careful with those posts with Bella.” Regina said softly. 

“People might take it the wrong way. That’s the problem with the internet…" 

"Save this for another day, old hag.” Joan snickered, pressing a quick kiss onto Regina’s cheek to take the edge off her words. 

“And people would think we’re breaking up everytime we don’t smile at each other, right?” Jo perked up, and they both nodded. 

“Absolutely. You’re getting the hang of this, kid.” Regina chuckled softly. 

Jo and Gwen shared a look. 

So, they have a lot to learn about how to navigate a successful relationship in this industry; thank god they had Regina and Joan to help them with anything they needed.


	3. Love At The First Joke

Anonymous asked: Jo + Gwen "love at the first joke"

The tall brunette seemed a little nervous, chewing on her nails or on her lips, very much lost in her thoughts. 

That made sense; after all, she was supposed to play a rock legend who was about to visit their set. 

Who wouldn’t be nervous? 

Jo has watched her, but didn’t really have the guts to actually approach her besides a quick introduction and a hasty table read. 

She was pretty and polite, a “good girl” as Jo playfully told Rami while elbowing her softly. 

But Jo wanted to know more about that “good girl”. Maybe she could chase some of her anxiety away, she thought. 

She walked over to the other girl, smiling up at her softly. 

“Nervous?" 

The girl, Gwen, snapped out of her thoughts, giving Jo a kind smile. 

"Yeah. A little bit.”

“You’ll be great. Brianna May will like you.”

Gwen smiled, a pretty pink blush blossoming high on her cheeks.

“It’s really nice of you to say that, Jo.”

Jo smiled, feeling a little giddy that Gwen remembered her name. 

She could tell that Gwen was still anxious, nervously glancing towards the entrance as if she was expecting Brianna May to show up any minute. 

“I heard Brianna is really nice.” Jo said softly. “I don’t think you need to worry about anything. You’ll be good friends, in a no-strings-attached way… Or in a strings-very-much-attached-way?" 

It was supposed to be a joke, but Jo had to admit, it definitely wasn’t her best one. She kind of expected Gwen to make a weird face and just walk away, but instead, she started laughing, her beautiful eyes lighting up. 

"You’re adorable.” Gwen said after she stopped laughing, her cheeks turning crimson red. It really was an awful joke, but there was something about that dorky ginger girl, that just made her heart flutter for nor reason. 

Jo felt her own cheeks blush at the compliment, and she didn’t know why, but her heart was beating faster as her eyes met with Gwen’s again.


	4. Only One Bed

Anonymous asked: Gwen×Jo Japan premiere. They are just friends(!). They are roommates. They go to hotel. They go to their room. But can you belive it there was only one bed!! 😏🙃

Gwen’s head was buzzing from the alcohol, so she was definitely going to blame the fact she was leaning onto Jo’s side on that. 

“I can’t wait to fall into bed.” Jo giggled, holding onto Gwen’s hand tighter. 

“No wonder.” Gwen laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“You danced like there was no tomorrow.”

Jo just giggled again, and if she laced their fingers together, that was just a friendly gesture, nothing more. 

They all giggled all the way to the hotel and then in the elevator too, holding onto each other like they would have passed out otherwise. 

They probably would have, really. 

Gwen almost couldn’t find their keys, especially with Jo constantly shoving her painfully, distracting her from her main task, but eventually, she managed to fish the keys out of her pockets with a triumphant grin. 

Even through their drunken haze, they were pretty much taken aback to find the room only had one bed. 

“Uhm… Okay?” Gwen choked, the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Jo making her blush from head to toe. 

“Guess that means we’re sleeping in the same bed.” Jo stated the obvious, prancing over to the bed and throwing herself down onto it. 

“It’s comfy!”

Not for long, Gwen thought. How was she supposed to sleep with Jo in the same bed!? She liked Jo… Well, that was the problem. 

She probably liked Jo too much. 

*

The bed was big enough, but Jo couldn’t help but shimmy a little closer to Gwen; she radiated warmth and comfort, and frankly, Jo couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Good night.” Jo said softly, and she was glad the darkness hid her blush. 

“Good night, Jo.” Gwen replied softly, letting out something akin to a purr when Jo’s hand brushed her hip. 

It was definitely going to be an interesting night…


	5. Sub!Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, blindfolds

Anonymous asked: Leezello with sub gwen?

Gwen’s heart was strumming inside her chest as Jo teased her nipples, pinching the sensitive nubs.

“Good girl.” Jo purred, licking her lips hungrily as she raked her eyes over her girlfriend’s body.

Gwen was so gorgeous like this, all four of her limbs tied to the bedpost, leaving her stretched out in front of Jo, and so vulnerable, it was driving Jo crazy in all the best ways.

She couldn’t see Gwen’s eyes behind the blindfolds, but she could only imagine them hooded with beautiful, submissive lust.

She pinched her nipples again, and Gwen’s back arched off the bed, whimpering.

Jo traced her plump lower lip with her thumb, smirking when Gwen’s tongue sneaked out just a tiny bit to lap at it.

Jo pushed her finger into her mouth, and Gwen started sucking on it eagerly, letting out the softest little whines.

Her senses must have been heightened with the blindfold on, because every teasing touch made her arch and shudder, pushing herself into Jo’s hands, needing the contract desperately.

She tugged on her restrains with a moan as Jo teased her clit, brushing it ever so lightly.

“Soon, soon.” Jo smirked, pressing down on the swollen nub harder.

Gwen was lifting her lips, wanting her inside, but Jo was quite the master at teasing, and she was in charge.

Gwen will only be touched when Jo felt generous; until then, she had to be patient.


	6. Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Ooh what about Mazzellee when Gwen encourages Jo to gain more, and this is surprising to Jo at first but soon she gets really into it

Gwen was blushing like crazy when she first presented her idea to Jo, scared that her girlfriend will think she went mad. 

And well, Jo was definitely a little surprised. If anything, her exes before always scoffed at her if she ate too much, and it was actually a relief to find out that Gwen would actually be okay with her gaining weight. 

Jo was more than happy to let go and stop counting calories. 

It was actually quite amazing, the feeling of Gwen’s hungry eyes on her as she watched her gorge herself, dignity all thrown out the window. 

It soon started showing on her waistline. 

With Gwen’s constant encouragement, she rapidly went up two sizes in clothes, much to her girlfriends admiration. 

Jo developed the most adorable, softest little belly that Gwen constantly kissed and played with, smushing her cheek against it and feeling the warmth radiating off it. 

Her thighs were much thicker now, a perfect loveseat for Gwen, an absolute destroyer of tight jeans. 

Her cheeks were adorably chubby, and Gwen couldn’t resist poking them constantly. 

Jo was happy. She was happy, because no one made fun of her, no one told her to “watch it”: she could relax, and eat as much as she wanted. 

Nothing felt so amazing then when Gwen cuddled up to her, spooning her from behind and splaying her palms over her soft tummy, face pressed up against her neck and murmuring soft endearments into her ears, calling her soft and beautiful. 

And Jo was. She was soft and beautiful, and she didn’t care what anyone thought about her body. 

Except for Gwen, of course. 

But then again, she was always practically fanning herself whenever Jo gained another pound or another little stretch mark appeared, so Jo didn’t have to worry about a thing.


	7. Jealousy With A Twist

phoenixqueen07 asked: Jealously Prompt with a twist. (You choose the ship) : Person A has been talking with someone for a while. Person B gets jealous and goes over there. Person A says B, this is my cousin Lily. Up to you how it ends

Jo had a really bad feeling about this.

Gwen was just… Way too friendly with that girl, and it made Jo’s skin crawl.

When the girl approached her, Jo didn’t think too much of it. Gwen was allowed to talk to people, right?

So, she sat back and sipped on her drink calmly- for a while.

But then the conversation just went on and on and on, and the girl was giggling, affectionately touching Gwen’s arms.

Jo decided she hated her, especially since she was a tall, size zero hottie.

When the girl cooed and kissed Gwen’s cheek, Jo saw red.

She was by Gwen’s side in a flash, tucking herself under her arm and glaring at the girl.

“What am I missing out on?” She asked with a forced grin, causing the girl to look confused.

“Oh, right.” Gwen laughed softly, pulling her closer.

“Jo, this is my cousin, Lily. Lily, this is Jo.”

“Oh, Gwen talkes so much about you!” Lily cooed, and Jo wanted to disappear.

She marched over here like a jealous monster, for nothing…

She stood there with her cheeks crimson red, while Gwen and Lily shared some more pleasantries before Lily had to leave.

Gwen let out a laugh, and Jo whines, hiding in Gwen’s neck.

“This is so embarrassing…” she murmured, and Gwen gently patted her head.

“Someone’s jealous.” she teased, causing Jo to snort.

“Okay, well, I couldn’t have possibly known!”

Gwen grinned, kissing the side of her head gently. “It’s okay. How about we go home and unwind a little bit, now that I succesfully scared you?”

The suggestive tone of her voice didn’t surpass Jo, and she grinned, letting her - thankfully loyal- girlfriend lead her away.


	8. Mutual Gaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: Leezello mutual gaining, possibly? Please and thanks UwU

Gwen straddled Jo’s thighs, making her let out a soft huff.

“You are getting pretty heavy.” Jo laughed, giving Gwen’s round butt a smack.

Gwen snickered softly, reaching forward to pinch Jo’s chubby cheeks, making her laugh.

“Look who’s talking.”

Jo grinned proudly: that was true. None of them were exactly small anymore.

It’s been a few months since they started gaining together, and the effect was immediate: Jo was never exactly rail thin, but she rounded out even more, growing a pretty impressive belly.

Gwen, being much thinner originally, had a little harder time to grow, but she changed a lot too: she had a lovely pear shape now, with thick thighs and a bigger butt, and her cheeks filled out. Her belly started growing too, causing Jo too coo over it all the time.

“What did you get us?” Jo teased, pointing at the paper bags Gwen was holding.

Gwen smirked, fishing out a donut and holding it to Jo’s lips.

“Something that would make the both of us even fatter.” Gwen purred, and Jo opened her mouth eagerly, munching on the chocolate donut.

She got the second one and stuffed it inside Gwen’s mouth, making her moan softly.

“That’s a good girl.” Jo teased, giving Gwen’s soft belly a little jiggle. “You still need to grow a lot.”

Gwen took this as a challenge, and shoved the next two donuts in her mouth in quick succession, making Jo groan at the sight.

“Fuck, you’re greedy.” She chuckled, watching as Gwen stuffed her face.

She reached for the next donut and scarfed it down, giving her own belly a pat.

“You’re not the only one, though.”

They ended up eating the ridiculous amounts of donuts in record time, feeding themselves and each other before they rolled onto their sides with a heavy huff.

“I’m so full…” Jo whined, and Gwen nodded, giving a little whimper.

“So am I. Feel it.”

She pushed her distended belly against Jo’s equally stuffed one, and Jo gave an appreciative little hum.

She looked down on their rounded tummies, and their softer bodies, and she couldn’t help but smile.

They really were getting big- but they were nowhere near done with growing.


	9. Always Check The Date

dancingdeakysstuff asked: Jo is a fun person. Always jokes and makes others laugh. And she has a huge crush on Gwen. She finally works up the courage to tell Gwen how she feels. Unfortunately, she forgot to check the date.

Jo took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She could do this.

She grabbed the flowers she got for Gwen, and walked up to her, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Jo wanted to tell Gwen how she felt for a long time now, and she finally felt ready to do that.

She gently tapped on Gwen’s shoulder, making her turn around.

“Hey.” she said softly, and Jo blushed, handing her the flowers.

“What are these?” Gwen asked, confused. Jo took one last deep breath, before she spoke:

“I’m in love with you, Gwen. I have been for a long time.”

Gwen turned crimson red, giving Jo a funny look.

“That’s… That’s very funny, Jo.” Gwen laughed nervously.

Jo raised an eyebrow in question. “Funny?”

“You almost got me.” Gwen mumbled, giving the flowers back. She looked almost disappointed.

Jo was utterly confused. Why did Gwen think this was a joke? Why would she joke about something like that?

Then she suddenly remembered. Fuck. It was April the 1th.

“Gwen, no!” Jo stuttered, gently grabbing her hand.

“I’m serious.”

“Really?” Gwen asked shyly, and Jo nodded, cupping her cheeks.

“Yes. I really meant it.”

Gwen gave a happy sigh, and pressed their lips together, catching Jo off-guard for a second before she melted into the kiss.

“And that’s not a joke either, right?” Jo teased, and Gwen giggled, shaking her head as she pulled Jo back into another kiss.


	10. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Leezello, jo feeling subby around gwen

There was just something about Gwen, that always managed to bring Jo to her knees.

Quite literally.

Gwen was humble and soft-spoken, elegant and gentle - for the most part.

But she was also very, very authorative, and could make your knees go weak just with a look.

She smirked as Jo trembled when she caressed her cheek, very much enjoying having that power over her.

“You want me to touch you?” Gwen purred, and Jo whined in response.

Her hand was moving between her legs desperately, fucking herself with all her might, her eyes hooded with lust and her skin flushed.

Just like how Gwen liked it.

“Make yourself come, and then I’ll touch you too.” Gwen promised, and Jo nodded eagerly, licking her lips.

She started fucking into herself faster, her eyes still fixated on Gwen, full of adoration and lust.

Gwen leaned back in her chair, smirking as she watched the show. Jo was so pretty when she was being so desperate.


	11. Drunk Praises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, dom/sub, praise kink

Anonymous asked: Jo loves praiesewhen she is drunk. Gwen is a dom that Jo need. Hot drunk sex please:)))))

Jo giggled, which turned into a moan as Gwen’s fingers finally slipped inside her.

“Look at you.” Gwen cooed, kissing over Jo’s chest, flicking a nipple with her tongue.

“So pretty for me.”

Jo moaned in response, lifting her hips needily, making Gwen chuckle.

“Such a good, obedient girl.” Gwen continued, sucking a mark into the skin on Jo’s neck.

“I am.” Jo whimpered, rolling her hips against Gwen’s hand, gasping when her long fingers brushed her G-spot.

“You are.” Gwen said, scissoring her fingers and coaxing a gorgeous whimper out of Jo.

“A cute, beautiful, pliant girl. So perfect to me.”

Jo moaned happily, thrusting her hips up to fuck herself on Gwen’s fingers. Her cheeks were red from the lust and the alcohol, and Gwen couldn’t get enough of the sight.

“So perfect.” Gwen purred, jabbing hard into Jo’s sweet spot, making her cry.

“Be a real good girl now, and come for me.”

Jo did, throwing her head back and howling in pleasure, riding out the waves of her orgasm against Gwen’s hand while she kept praising her.


	12. Stupid Journalists

Anonymous asked: Gwen getting upset after the press insults Jo?

Gwen paced around the room, looking like an angry bull with her cheeks red and constantly huffing, and Jo chuckled.

“Come on, even I’m not that offended.” She tried, but Gwen just huffed all the same.

“They are such assholes!” Gwen growled. She looked close to punching something, even though she was the calmest person Jo had ever known.

“How could they call you untalented? You’re an amazing actress!”

“Gwen…”

“And ugly! You! You are so gorgeous, are they all blind!?”

“Gwen.”

“And that you’re annoying! Since when!? You are the smartest, funniest, most adorable…”

“Gwen!” Jo cut her off louder this time, laughed at the puzzled look on Gwen’s face.

“Come here.” She patted her thighs, and Gwen trodded over to sit on her lap. Jo wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her cheek against her chest.

“Things like that happen.” Jo said, kissing Gwen’s collarbone.

“We have to be prepared for slander in this industry.”

“I know… But it sucks to see them being so mean to you.” Gwen said softly, and Jo chuckled, kissing her cheek.

“Well, at least I know that I have a very protective girlfriend!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
